Resident Evil: The Darkest Nightmare in Boise
by Ill Fated
Summary: Its July 26,2003-07:35. A hidden Umbrella laboratory has been discovered in Boise Idaho that has unleashed the G-Virus into the city creating the exact nightmare in Raccoon City, just only worse. Both Arcadia and Karen were on a military investigation at


Resident Evil: The Darkest Nightmare in Boise  
  
***Prologue***  
  
(( (Caution!!!! this story contains violent, gore, and other mature things, that are not suitable for children. I recommend only people 17 and up, who don't have a faint of heart. I like to thank CAPCOM© for the GREATEST GAMES  
IN THE WORLD!!! RESIDENT EVIL ROCKS AND LIVES INSIDE OF US ALL. I would also like to thank Chris Redfield and Hunk for giving me the time to write a story with them in it. I would also like to thank the company who made the WinBack: Covert Operation © video game just remember im not claiming anything except my work and characters I created. Chris Redfield and Hunk are from the game and im not claiming them but I will claim Arcadia, Karen, Krystal, and I also claim the "SHADOW" all my credit goes to CAPCOM© so I  
don't get chewed out by the FBI or someone else I bought almost all the  
series to RE except I need RE Zero for GameCube but however I own this story so if anyone wishes to take it then be my guest but look to the long run you will be sitting in a courtroom being sued for taking my writing and claiming it as yours. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story. I hope to  
write more in the future. This is Arcadia and I'm signing off.)  
  
We begin our story in Boise Idaho 5 years after the nightmare in Raccoon City. The stories main characters are Capt. Arcadia, is a 17 year old headstrong teen who leads the United States WinBack: Covert Operation Task Force. 1stLt. Karen a 17 years old and an ex-member of the X-Squad and a rookie member to the United States WinBack: Covert Operation Task Force, which is Arcadia's girlfriend. 2nd Lt. Krystal 17 year old is a member of X-Squad, Karen's twin sister that will rendezvous with Arcadia and Karen later on in the story. The secondary characters are as follows; Chris Redfield head S.T.A.R.S. member was put on a case in Boise, Idaho. Hunk a special operative of Umbrella's Paramilitary Task Forces. Five years as passed since the tragic incident in Raccoon City and peace was once flourishing again. But something is about to happen that will change the lives of these three young people embark on a dangerous nightmare to uncover what exactly what has happened.  
  
Its July 26,2003-07:35. A hidden Umbrella laboratory has been discovered in Boise Idaho that has unleashed the G-Virus into the city creating the exact nightmare in Raccoon City, just only worse. Both Arcadia and Karen were on a military investigation at a mountain resort in Twin Falls, Idaho. Where a couple who were hiking found two bodies, both were male's that were wearing a United States Airforce uniform with a PJ maroon beret. The other body was wearing the same thing. Both had strange claw marks on their chests. As they returned to Boise they found something they never expected in such a peaceful city, which they once called home. Arcadia however was worried about his family he sped off into the city streets driving to his house. He turns down into his street and pulls up into the driveway of his house. Seeing what had happen he always carried a gun in his military version Humvee glove compartment. Arcadia however is the best marksman in his High School Rifle Team scoring 270 in three positions and was awarded the Distinguished Marksman Award. As he reaches into his glove compartment grabbing his Desert Eagle 50 A.E. high caliber magnum pistol, he turns to his girlfriend. "Karen stay here and lock the doors." Said Arcadia, "all right Arcadia." She responds. He leaves and heads into his house holding his pistol in a aiming position. He searches the house but finds nothing but blood scattered all over the place. "Crap what happened here?" he says lowly to himself. Its 09:12, Arcadia looks around the once beautiful clean home he once lived in, now a blood filled room is what is found. Moaning can be heard in the next room. "Who's there!" he yells out as he aims in the direction of the moaning. His once loving father steps out of the room with coagulated blood dripping from his body. "Dad its me.its me Arcadia, don't you recognize me?" he speaks calmly, but the thing just keeps limps to him. "Stay back! Or I will shoot you! I swear." He yells out. As Karen sits in the Humvee a zombie suddenly appears banging on the door. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" she screams. Karen then moves her hand over to the wheel and honks the horn. As his zombie father confronts Arcadia he has no choice but to kill his father and rest his soul. As he aims to get a clear shot at his head a growl comes from behind him. "What the?" he says quietly as he turns around and finds his dog in perfect health growling at his father. "Midnight its ok!" he yells then turns around and finds himself face to face with the zombie. "DARN YOU STAY BACK!" he yells out as he throws the zombie away from him then aims in and fires a single shot into the zombie's head. He then runs into his room and reaches under his mattress and pulls out his newly bought Tek Warrior Samurai Sword, which was forged from the finest metal in the known world. Karen then cries out in fear "ARCADIA HELP!!!!" she screams in terror. Arcadia hearing the scream runs out of the house with his sword strapped to his back and his fathers .270 center fire rifle with tripod and with scope shoots the zombies causing them to fall to the ground, he then runs to the driver side of his Humvee. Karen reaches over and unlocks her loves door and sits back down. He climbs into his seat and shuts the door and locking the door putting the cased rifle in the back seat, setting his D.E. in his lap and placing his sword next to him. "Good thing they can't break through." Speaking softly to Karen, "Yeah" she responds as she tries to catch her breath. "We should get out of town or at least find out what caused this, considering I may already know who is responsible for this hellish nightmare!" he speaks angrily. "What about Krystal, Arcadia?" asks Karen with a concerned voice. "Yeah lets go to your house see if she still among the living." He replies, backing out of the drive way and heads in the direction of Karen and Krystal's house.  
  
Its 12:00, Chris Redfield drives into Boise city limits in his Jeep Wrangler. As he looks at the surroundings and notices zombies infest the city, he begins to wonder if Umbrella is behind this and wonders if he should look for survivors. He decides to check out the entire area and comes across a female about 17 years of age shooting at a zombie that suddenly approached her. He steps on the break and skids into another car disabling his jeep. He soon stumbles out of his jeep grabbing his .9mm police issued pistol and walks to the zombie that's approaching the girl. "Hey freeze!" he yells out. The zombie soon then turns around and groans and heads towards Chris. "That's as far as you go buddy." He speaks angrily but the zombie continues to advance. "I said that's far enough!" he yells out squeezing the trigger and placing a well-aimed shot to the head causing the zombie to fall. Girl then looks over at the police officer, "who are you?" she asks, "names Chris, Chris Redfield, im with the Raccoon Police Department and head of the S.T.A.R.S. Team, im on a investigation on Umbrella Corporation. What's your name miss?" he asks, "my name.my name is Krystal and I wish to find my sister and her boyfriend," she responds in a unconfident voice. "Well should we stay and wait if they come?" he asks in a voice not wanting to stay here. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea, let's wait inside where it's safe." She responds. "Good idea Krystal," he replies. They both head inside and lock the door. Then they both decide to board up the windows in case if anything were to get in through the window.  
  
Its 19:24, Arcadia and Karen continue to drive to her house. He then turns down a street and stops the Humvee and climbs out reloading his D.E. and shuts the drivers' door. Walking up to the house. Reaches out grabbing the doorknob and tries to open it but only to find the door locked. Arcadia soon begins to shake the door and pound. Chris looks at the door and keeps a steady aim at the door. Krystal then reloads her .9mm Beretta and trains her gun at the door. "Darn thing won't open!" Arcadia yells. Stepping back at a safe distance he raises his Desert Eagle and concentrates on the doorknob. He soon squeeze's the trigger, firing only one shot into the door lock, causing the doorknob to blow off the door. He then walks up and kicks the door open yelling out "Krystal are you here? Please answer and let me know you're still alive!" Krystal responds "Arcadia is that you?" lowering her weapon. Arcadia then steps in wearing a black outfit that says "U.S.W.B.C.O.T.F." on his back of his bullet proof vest, above the left breast pocket on the vest, and on the front of his black beret; Also wearing black combat cargo pants with black boots worn by the Marines. "Yes its me Krystal, lets get out of here!" Arcadia yells. "Right! Lets go Chris!" Krystal yells, "Ok lets get going." Replies Chris. Arcadia then runs outside and covers Krystal and Chris giving them time to get into the Humvee. "Lets move it!" Arcadia yells. Krystal and Chris climb into the Humvee shutting the doors and locking them. Arcadia then climbs in shutting the door as his feet clear the area. The puts the Humvee into reverse, turning around and speeds off to the direction of the Mountain Home Airforce Base. "Where are we going Arcadia?" asks Krystal. "We're going to the Mountain Home Airforce Base." Replies Arcadia. "What will we find there?" asks Chris. "Ammunition, weapons, medical attention and a team of Anti-Bioweapons Task Force. If they haven't yet been infected, which I do hope they haven't." responds Arcadia. "Why the Anti-Bioweapons Task Force?" asks Karen. "To go clean up Umbrella's trash!" Arcadia snaps angrily. Pulls up to the base's gate. A MP steps up and asks for the Humvee to slow down to a stop. Arcadia rolls down the window and looks at the MP. Arcadia hands the MP his Military ID. MP takes the ID "We brought visitors?" asks the MP. "Yes and family." Responds Arcadia. MP hands the ID back and opens the gate and signals Arcadia to move ahead. "Have a good day sir." Responds the MP, saluting Arcadia. "Thank you." Replies Arcadia, returning the salute in respect, then drives down the road to the nearest Military Police Special Operation Task Force known as the "WinBack: Covert Operation Task Force".  
  
Its 20:19, Arcadia stops his black military police Humvee in a parking space in front of the station. Opens the vehicle's door and steps out grabbing his sword and his fathers hunting rifle, which he will now use as a sniper rifle for his next anti-terrorist mission. Putting his D.E. away in its holster on his right thigh under the right pocket. "Arcadia wait up hun." Calls out Karen, climbing out of the Humvee wearing the same thing as her boyfriend. "Hey wait up you two!" Krystal yells out. Krystal runs to Arcadia and Karen's side wearing a black skirt with high black boots and a black tank top that says "Lil Devil". Chris then climbs out of the Humvee and walks to their sides wearing black pants with black boots, a black shirt covered by a black bullet proof vest that has the symbol of the R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. insignia on the back of the vest, then another over the left breast pocket. Arcadia then leads Karen, Krystal, and Chris into his and Karen's office. A officer then approaches Arcadia and hands him a envelope with "Confidential" written on the front. Arcadia takes the envelope and opens it up and reads what is said.  
  
"Dear Capt, As you read this you're authorized to make a team up to 4 team members to go to the Umbrella's hidden laboratory in Nampa. I have sent a couple of units to clean up the mess that Umbrella has caused. We have been informed that a Umbrella Operative Hunk will rendezvous with you at the entrance of the laboratory. Hunk holds vital information that we need to get authorization from the president for us to make a full frontal attack on Umbrella here in our nation and foreign nations and shut them down for once and for all. France, Germany, Japan, Russia, England, Ireland, Switzerland, and China wishes the "WinBack: Covert Operation Task Force" to be dispatched as soon as we meet up with Hunk. Good luck Capt. Your original "WinBack" team has already been sent to clean up the mess.  
  
Sincerely, Gen. Craer C. Dullahan P.S. FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!!  
  
"Well that's great we have to rendezvous with a Umbrella Operative named Hunk. I need a team of four people." Arcadia speaks loudly for his already formed team. "Im coming with you Arcadia." Replies Karen. "Same here Arcadia. I'm not going to back down from this, tell me where to go and I shall follow." Krystal responds. "I have nothing else better to do so I will tag along. I do however wish to see Umbrella Corporation fall though." Snickers Chris. Arcadia smiles with pride and honor as his newly formed WinBack team is ready for action. "Well then, shall we suit up and get ready?" Arcadia asks. Him and his team suit up and gets ready for their mission.  
  
Its 00:21, and Hunk runs through the sewers being followed by a unknown creature. Armed with only a combat knife, two mixed herbs, a Desert Eagle 50A.E., and 25 DOT 50A.E. clips, and a sawed off shotgun with 23 shells. As Hunk runs through the sewers he comes to a place where bloodthirsty zombies then surround him. "AHHH!! Stay away!!!" he yells. Aiming his shotgun and squeezing the trigger firing a single shell that knocks the zombies down for him to make his way to the top of the factory's roof. He continues to run up the stairs finally making his way into the factory and up the stairs. He comes to the last flight of stairs and is met by a Tyrant. "OH CRAP!!" yelps Hunk. Hunk aims in with his shotgun and fires a couple of shots causing the Tyrant to fall off the stairs. He then continues to make his way to the roof. As he reaches the roof of the computer factory known as "Micron". He then radios in for extraction.  
  
Its July 27, 2003--13:42 at Mountain Home Airforce Base WinBack: Covert Operation Task Force Headquarters, where Arcadia and his team are in the briefing room going over their mission. Arcadia points to a map of Boise and the building map of Micron "This is where we will extract Hunk from we will have to go into the building and work our way up to rendezvous with him." Arcadia speaks softly in a understanding tone. "What about Umbrella?" Chris asks quietly. "We yet don't have the map to Umbrella but however once we rendezvous with Hunk we will then have one." Arcadia responds. "We leave at 14:00 and will be dropped off at the entrance of Micron and there we will work our way up to the roof where there we will meet with Hunk." Arcadia speaks calmly. Arcadia then looks at his watch "Ok lets move." Arcadia grunts. Arcadia already in his outfit grabs the gas mask so he won't get infected if Umbrella releases the gases in the air. He then reaches for Tek Samurai Sword, putting the sword into its scabbard on his back with the hilt of the sword sticking above his shoulder, then grabs 50 clips for his Desert Eagle 50A.E. He also grabs his black OICW with 50 clips. Arcadia then heads out to the waiting pure black HH-60 "Pave Hawk" that bores the markings of United States WinBack: Covert Operation Task Force and its insignia. Karen wearing the same thing as Arcadia walks behind him slowly with her Titanium made Katana. And her .9mm Beretta Military Standard Issue strapped to her right thigh, with 50 clips for her Beretta. She then grabs her M4 Car. Assault Rifle and 50 clips, then reaches over and grabs her mask. Krystal then follows wearing the same thing as the two, with her Snake Sword at her left side with her silver .9mm Beretta strapped to her right side with 50 clips for the Beretta. Krystal then grabs her M4 Car. Assault rifle with 50 clips, grabbing her mask as well. Chris follows behind wearing his original outfit with a minor exception he has a gas mask in hand and a M4 Car. Assault rifle with 30 clips and clips 20 for his handgun. Arcadia and his team climb into the Pave Hawk and take their seats and as they take their seats their helicopter then lifts up off the ground with a slight vibration. The Pave Hawk then makes a 180 degrees, and flies to the direction of Micron. "So how old are you all?" asks Chris. "I'm 17 Chris." Arcadia replies. "I'm 17 as well." Karen responded, "17 and HOT!!" Chuckles Krystal. "How are you all in the Military at 17?" Chris asks in a confused manner, "Well I joined after I received my diploma at 17 and I got in with parent signature and that's the same story with Karen, but her parents were troubled by it." Arcadia replies. "I'm a member of the B.P.D. X-Squad its like a S.W.A.T. team but only more aggressive." Replies Krystal. "So what's all your names?" asks Chris. "Names Arcadia Anharu but everyone calls me Arcadia or C." Arcadia responds. "I'm Karen." Karen replies, "Krystal." Krystal responds. "I see you're with the R.P.D. and a member of the S.T.A.R.S. team." Arcadia speaks calmly. "I'm Chris Redfield and im the head S.T.A.R.S. member, and I been in a situation like this before." Chris replies. "Its good to have someone with experience with these things. And welcome to the team." Arcadia replies. "Thank you Arcadia." Responds Chris, "no problem Chris." Arcadia says with a smile, checking over his OICW.  
  
It's 14:40 and Hunk is not too sure if the WinBack is going to come. Hunk then returns inside and heads downstairs to the entrance to the building coming face to face to a with a creature which is known as the "Shadow" which features sword length claws that can cut through anything (well almost) and is about as tall as the Tyrant but much, much more frightening and incredibly strong. "What is this!" Hunk yells out. Hunk turns and flee's to a nearest stairway but is met by a horde of zombie's, Hunk then decides to take another route and jumps into the elevator shaft and lands on a motionless elevator car. Hunk then opens the hatch into the elevator car and then forces open the elevator doors and jumps out and is accompanied by the Shadow once again and this time is forced to take action. As Hunk raises his shotgun to fire the Shadow suddenly jumps away. "Wow that was close." Hunk mutters. A helicopter is then heard in the distance. "Maybe that's what frightened off the creature." Hunk speaks lowly. Hunk then runs to the bottom floor of Micron and waits at the entrance of the building.  
  
Its 15:24 and its very cloudy, temperature is about 91 degrees. A HH-60 "Pave Hawk" pops in from being hidden by the thick clouds. "Theres our drop off site." Arcadia speaks while pointing to the parking lot. The pilot hovers the Pave Hawk over the Micron parking lot and lowers its altitude so the team can jump off. The pilot soon gives Arcadia and his team the signal to jump. "MASKS ON!" Arcadia shouts over the engine noise. Arcadia and his team soon puts their masks on and get ready to jump. "LETS GO! LETS GO!" Arcadia yells. "Karen. LETS GO!" Arcadia shouts. Karen then jumps out of the hovering helicopter and takes cover, aiming her M4 at the entrance to Micron. Karen then gives a all-clear signal. "Your turn Krystal!" Arcadia shouts. Krystal then jumps out of the helicopter and runs to a car and takes cover aiming at the entrance. "Chris your turn!" Arcadia yells. Chris jumps out of the helicopter and goes to a kneeling position between Karen and Krystal. Arcadia then turns to the pilot "See you later Capt." Arcadia speaks lowly. "Good luck Arcadia." The pilot responds back. Arcadia then jumps out of the helicopter and signals to the pilot to leave as he takes cover holding his OICW in two hands. The Pave Hawk does a 180-degree and flies back to base.  
  
Arcadia then moves ahead to the entrance doors with his rifle raised and ready, he then stops and signals to his team to advance to his position. His team then quickly moves to his position. Arcadia then pulls out a key card and swipes it through the key card slought. As Arcadia does this the security is then shut off and the entrance door is unlocked. Arcadia opens the door and walks in with his rifle raised and heads to the clerks' desk. "All clear!" Arcadia shouts, his team then advances inside the building and to his side. As Arcadia unlocks the inner doors, a man suddenly comes sprawling through the glass window from one of the inner room. Karen, Krystal, and Chris raise their weapons to the unknown figure.  
  
Hunk stumbles in meeting up with the team of four in black uniforms and notices one of the uniforms bearing the letters S.T.A.R.S. "you with the S.T.A.R.S. uniform, who are you?" Hunk asks, "names Chris Redfield and you must be the Umbrella Special Operative Hunk I presume?" replies Chris. "Who are thoughs 3 they don't bear anything but the United States flag on their left shoulders." Snickers Hunk. "Hunk my name is Arcadia and im the head of the WinBack: Covert Operation Task Force. Me and my team were sent to retrieve you to get access into Umbrella's hidden laboratory here in Boise, Idaho?" responds Arcadia in a angry tone of voice. "So you're the people who has come to shut down Umbrella?" Hunk asks. "That would be us." Arcadia smiles slightly kneeling holding his OICW pointed into the direction of the inner halls of Micron. "We should get to our mission!" Arcadia speaks softly keeping his focus. "Right!" replies Hunk. Arcadia and his team get up and walks into the halls with their weapons raised. The team slowly advances to the basement of Micron where they will find a hidden entrance into a tunnel stretching all the way to the Umbrella laboratory. As the team moves through the tunnel they are confronted by a horde of zombies who were once employees of Umbrella. Arcadia raises his OICW and pulls the secondary trigger firing a HE round at the horde causing them all to explode on impact. Arcadia and his team soon open fire on the zombies. "Cover me I need to reload." Arcadia yells out. As he reloads his weapon a zombie crawls up and bites his leg. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Arcadia yells in pain. "ARCADIA!!!" Karen screams firing three shots at the zombie that bit her boyfriend, the zombie falls back from taking 3 shots to the head. Arcadia looks at the wound but is lucky that no skin was torn. "God dang things I freaking hate them to death." Arcadia mutters lowly. 


End file.
